Roses
by Thoughtless7
Summary: Roses are your favorite, aren't they? One-shot, Griffin/Muffy


**A/N:** Thoughtless7 posting a Harvest Moon one-shot? When have we seen this before? Oh yeah...too often. (shot) Lol, sorry! I'll update my other fics when the immense writer's block leaves... Anyways, enjoy; feedback always appreciated.

* * *

**Roses**

_Slam!!_

Griffin stiffened from behind that counter, almost dropping a decidedly overcleaned cup he had been mindlessly rubbing circles on. He was not expecting that loud sound, but expecting it at the same time. This late at night, it could only be her. Griffin turned his attention to the door, a familiar sadness creeping visibly onto his face. "Muffy?"

"I don't...I don't wanna talk about it," Muffy said from the doorway, her voice shaky but firm. Her head was bent down, trying to hide the tear stains on her cheeks. "I just want to be alone for a little bit..."

"Muffy--"

But the blonde woman had already rushed to her room. Griffin winced as he heard the door slam again. He sighed, glancing at the clock. A little after midnight. He had stayed up longer waiting for her before.

_She needs a little alone time, then I'll go talk to her... _Griffin decided forlornly. He put down his cup, and walked to the phone on the bar wall.

"Hello...are you open? I'd like to place a rush delivery..."

* * *

Muffy rubbed the bleariness out of her eyes, creaking one turquoise green eye open, only for it to be assaulted by the morning light flowing in her room from the window. She groaned, feeling achy and stiff, her limbs not complying with moving without a fight. She looked up from her pillow, her curly blonde hair slightly obstructing her vision. There at her desk Griffin sat, having fallen asleep sitting.

Muffy smiled weakly, feeling a bit of her dreary feelings dissipate at the familiar setting. He was so unfailingly loyal and kind to her, letting her rant about her latest failing romantic escapade...she felt a little guilty about forcing it all on him, really. She languidly stretched, quietly creeping out of the room out to the bar.

As she closed the door, quiet as a mouse, she glanced at the bar for a moment-- only to make a double take. Her eyes widened, and, wordlessly, she walked over to the bar.

Laying there, gleaming with the slightest hint of water reflecting the morning sun streaming from the window, was a bouquet of beautiful, thornless red roses.

"Oh, looks like you've got a secret admirer."

Muffy turned around to meet a sleepy but smiling Griffin. "Roses are your favorite, aren't they?" he asked.

Muffy was silent for a moment, then started to giggle, blushing. "Griffin, they're..." She picked up the bouquet gently, inhaling the pleasant aroma, feeling completely rejuvenated. "They're beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Griffin was taken aback for a moment. "How did you know I...?"

"Because you just told me." Muffy giggled at Griffin's helpless expression. "Griffin...really, I owe you so much." She felt salty tears suddenly well up in her eyes, and laughed as she wiped her eyes with her arm. "A-aw, jeez; see, you made me get all teary."

For a moment, worry passed through Griffin's expression when Muffy began to tear up, but it passed when she laughed. He loved it when she laughed. "You don't owe me anything, Muffy. I just want you to be happy."

"You're always cheering me up so much, and you're always there for me...so..." She laughed, wiping her face more. She looked up at him with sincere gratitude and happiness in her glistening eyes. "I'm just glad. Thanks for always making me feel better." She skipped up to him, and, blushing a bit, kissed the older man on his cheek. She giggled at his stunned silence and blush, then fled to her room, telling him she was going to get ready for work.

Muffy sat at her desk, smiling serenely as she put the roses in a vase on her desk. _I may have picked a lot of not-so-great men in my life...but... _Muffy glanced at the flowers again, smiling. _Well, I guess I found at least one great one._

* * *

**A/N: **Happy fluffy ending is happy fluffy. XP I needed to write some fluff so bad. Feedback always appreciated. :)


End file.
